Firasat
by nyu-nyu-nyu
Summary: Kerinduan seorang pria pada pasangannya, membuat mereka harus bertemu. Namun ada firasat yang mengganjal dalam diri pria itu. HirumaxSena R&R yo.. O
1. Chapter 1

Well, ni fanfic YAOI!! Hm.. gak seh… Sho-ai aj kali ya… Yaoi terlalu ekstrem gtu… XD

Didedikasikan untuk para… hm para apa ya?? XD

Bingung euy. XD

**FIRASAT**

Pair : HirumaxSena

Rating : 16++ *demi keselamatn jiwa dan orientasi pembaca* *be mature people*LOL

Chapter : Awal

Genre : Sinetron agak Lebay XDD *ditabok* hm.. romantikyu drama gitu x ya.. LoL

Author : Bocah gelo bin moody XDD siapa lagi kalo bukan GW XDD

Malam itu suasana stasiun telah begitu sepi. Di jalur-jalur kereta hanya dapat dijumpai sampah sisa-sisa aktivitas di pagi hari. Memang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 19.30 pada malam itu. Terdengar suara khas bel stasiun kereta

"Ting nong... ning... nong... Gerbong kereta terakhir akan segera masuk ke stasiun ini. Para penumpang diharapkan untuk bersiap-siap. Ting nong... ning... nong.."

Terlihat seorang anak pendek berseragam SMA dengan almamater hijau sedang berlari dengan begitu kencang. Anak itu berlari begitu kencang sampai-sampai ia tak menghiraukan tanda kereta datang.

"Ting.. nong..ning..nong..ning..nong."

Anak itu terus berlari menuju jalur kereta di seberangnya. Terdengar suara seorang lelaki.

"Awas CHIIIBIIII!!!!"

"Aaaaaa.!!!" seketika anak pendek itu tergeletak, tertabrak kereta yang baru saja datang.

"CHIIIBIIIII!!!!!!" seorang lelaki berambut kuning berteriak. Ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya pagi ini.

"Uh, itu...!! untung saja hanya mimpi." ujar lelaki bertubuh agak kurus itu. Seraya ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya, ditenggaknya air mineral di atas mejanya.

Lelaki itu bernama Youichi Hiruma, seorang mantan kapten Team American Football Deimon DevilBat. Setelah lulus dari SMA Deimon, ia memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri menjadi kapten Team American Football yang telah ia buat sendiri bersama Musashi dan Kurita. Kini ia melanjutkan studinya di Universitas Oujo. Sebuah universitas elit, anak-anak terpilihlah yang bisa masuk universitas itu. Dan ia terpaksa harus menyalurkan bakatnya bersama Team Oujo Crusader. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya melupakan Team Deimon DevilBat, terutama kapten baru tim mereka Kobayakawa Sena yang lebih dikenal dengan EyeShield21.

Hiruma segera meraih ponselnya dan menelepon kapten tim DevilBat.

"Tuuut.... tuuut... tuut...... ." namun tak ada yang menjawab panggilannya. Tampak raut wajah cemas meliputi Hiruma. Ia kembali menghuuingi Sena.

"Tuut.. Hallo, Hiruma-san?" terdengar suara seorang anak yang terdengar lugu.

"Kekeke~ Kemana saja kau, Chibi!!" jawab Hiruma.

"Gomen Hiruma-san, barusan aku sedang mandi. Pagi ini DevilBat harus latihan pagi. Kan nanti ada pertandingan melawan Wild GunMan." jawab Sena

"Kerjamu bagus juga ya, Kapten!!" ujar Hiruma sambil menekankan kata "kapten".

"Uh, ini juga berkat Hiruma-san bukan?" jawab Sena

"Ada apa ya? Hiruma-san nelpon pagi-pagi gini?" belom sempat Hiruma berkata, Sena langsung mengutarakan pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Chibi. Aku hanya kangen dengan kaptenku yang satu ini." ujar Hiruma dengan nada yang sangat manis.

"Hiruma-san, su...sudah dulu ya.!! A..a..aaku harus berangkat sekarang." ujar Sena yang tampak gugup.

"OK! Hati-hati di jalan, Chibi. Jaga baik-baik kakimu itu!" ujar Hiruma yang kembali bernada manis. Seketika itu juga wajah Hiruma kembali seperti biasa. Ia kemudian segera mempersiapkan diri untuk kuliah.

Terlihat beberapa anak sedang berlari keliling lapangan Football. Terlihat juga Monta, Daikichi, Yukimitsu dan Ha-ha bersaudara sedang berlatih. Sementara Sena sedang mengobrol dengan manager mereka. Mamori masih mempertahankan posisinya sebagai manager DevilBat, sekali lagi dengan alasan menjaga Sena.

Tak lama, Sena ikut berlari dengan teman-temannya. Dan tiba-tiba suara seseorang memanggil dirinya

"Woy, Chibiii!!!" suara Hiruma memanggil Sena. Ia tampak gagah dengan almamater putih biru itu, bukan almamater hijau SMA Deimon lagi tetapi almamater bertuliskan "Oujo University"

"Hiruma-san!!" jawab Sena, ia segera menghampiri mantan kaptennya itu dengan cepat.

"Kekekek... Chibi!! Akhirnya kita bisa ketemu disini lagi." ujar Hiruma sambil mengelus kepala Sena, dan membuat rambut Sena teracak-acak.

"Hiruma-san. Kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Sena.

"Tenang saja, Chibi!! Sudah kubilang, aku kan kangen denganmu, Chibi." ujar Hiruma seraya memeluk erat tubuh Sena.

Sena tersentak dengan perlakuan mantan kaptennya itu. Namun ia tak dapat memungkiri perasaannya terhadap Hiruma.

"Chibi," ujar Hiruma mengangkat kepala Sena hingga mereka saling bertatap muka.

"Sore ini, sehabis pulang sekolah maukah kau menemaniku ke festival? Aku sudah membelikanmu tiket festival." ujar Hiruma.

"Tentu saja! Tapi,... bagaimana dengan Devil Bat.??" ujar Sena ragu dengan jawabannya.

"Kekekek... Tidak usah khawatir, kapten!! Kau suruh saja manager bodoh itu untuk mengurusnya. Bilang saja kau akan bersamaku sampai malam untuk berdiskusi." ujar Hiruma sambil menendang pantat Sena, pertanda kasih sayangnya terhadap anak itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." ujar Sena

"Nah!! Sekarang kau latihan yang benar, kapten!!" ujar Hiruma sambil kembali menendang pantat Sena, namun kali ini sangat keras. Sampai-sampai Sena jatuh menggelinding ke lapangan.

Sore hari, keadaan SMU Deimon sangat ramai dengan hiruk pikuk murid-murid yang hendak pulang. Di salah satu pojok sekolah, tepatnya di markas Deimon DevilBat terlihat para personil tim football bersiap untuk latihan.

"Hm.. teman-teman, sepertinya kali ini kalian latihan di bawah komando Kak Mamori saja ya." ujar Sena.

"Apa kau bilang!! Mana mungkin seorang kapten meninggalkan timnya??" ujar Monta agak kesal.

"A..a..anu tapi aku ada urusan dengan Hiruma." ujar Sena.

Tiba-tiba suara ponsel Sena berdering. Terlihat nama Hiruma muncul dari ponselnya.

"Ya, Hiruma-san." jawab Sena.

"Kau sudah berangkat, chibi?" tanya Hiruma.

"Belum, Hruma-san. Aku harus izin ke teman-teman dulu." ujar Sena.

"Biar aku yang bicara!!" ujar Hiruma. Kemudian ponsel Sena diaktifkan dalam mode loudspeaker dan ditaruh di tengah meja.

"Hei BOCAH-BOCAH IDIOT!!! *dredededededet* terdengar suara senapan mesin dari ponsel itu* KALIAN PIKIR SENA AKAN KEMANA HAH?? ASAL KALIAN TAHU KAPTEN PENDEK KITA BARU BERPENGALAMAN 1 BULAN MENJADI KAPTEN. MAKANYA SEKARANG AKU BERMAKSUD MENURUNKAN TAK-TIK LICIKKU KEPADANYA HAH.. KALIAN MENGERTI KEKEKEK~" ujar Hiruma dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Ba...ba...baiklah Hiruma-san. Sena kami izinkan bertemu denganmu." ujar Monta.

"Kekekek~" ujar Hiruma tampak tertawa senang.

Sena segera berpamitan kepada tema-temannya.

Langit sore itu semakin gelap, suara guntur semakin sering terdengar. Namu hal itu tak mengurungkan niat Sena untuk bertemu dengan Hiruma. Langkahnya ia percepat, secepat apapun langkah EyeShield21, ternyata turunnya air dari langit lebih cepat membasahi jas almamater hijaunya.

Hujan sangat deras, Sena sudah sangat basah. Padahal tempat yang dijanjikan Hiruma juga sudah sangat dekat. Dengan segera Sena menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

Tak lama, Sena tiba di sebuah pertokoan. Di sana sudah terlihat Hiruma dengan memakai jaket menunggu Sena.

"Lama sekali kau, Chibi!" ujar Hiruma

"Maaf, tadi hujan." ujar Sena.

"Kasian sekali kau. Basah seperti ini. Pakailah jaketku, Chibi." ujar Hiruma sambil melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Sena. Sudah jelas jaket itu tampak kebesaran dibanding dengan tubuh Sena yang pendek.

Mereka bertatapan muka sesaat. Entah dorongan apa yang Hiruma rasakan, sampai-sampai ia memeluk tubuh anak itu.

"Biar aku hangatkan badanmu, Chibi." ujar Hiruma dengan manis.

"Hiruma-san." hanya kata itu yang terucap. Sena sangat menikmati kehangatan dada dari Hiruma.

Mereka kembali berpandangan. Kini wajah Hiruma begitu dekat dengan wajah Sena. Ia mengecup bibir anak itu dengan lembut. Sena tampak kaget dengan perlakuan Hiruma. Namun Sena tak menolak kecupan Hiruma itu membuat darahnya berdesir dan cukup menghangatkan badannya yang kedinginan.

"Hiruma-san, sebaiknya kita cepat pergi ke festival itu." ujar Sena.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah tak sabar, Chibi." ujar Hiruma.

Mereka kemudian berjalan di bawah hujan yang sudah agak reda. Tangan Hiruma tampak merangkul pundak Sena. Tak ada payung yang melindungi mereka, hanya kehangatan rangkulan mereka saja yang melindungi dari dinginnya hujan.

Gemerlap lampu-lampu festival menghiasi suasana pada malam itu. Cukup romantis untuk sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang kasmaran. Ya, muda-mudi namun itu lain ceritanya dengan Hiruma dan Sena. Mereka begitu menikmati suasana festival malam itu. Tabuh-tabuhan taiko turut menghiasi suasana malam festival itu.

"Hai, Chibi!!"

"Eh, ya Hiruma-san?" jawab Sena dengan nada rendah.

"Sepertinya wahana obake di sana menarik." ujar Hiruma sambil menunjuk ke wahana obake *rumah hantu* di salah satu pojok festival.

"Ergh, hehehhe... Memang menarik, tapi..." ujar Sena.

"Kekeke~ kenapa, Chibi? Kau takut?" ujar Hiruma seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sena.

"Eh, tentu saja " ujar Sena

"Kekeke~ tenang saja, Chibi. Aku selalu ada di sampingmu." ujar Hiruma meyakinkan anak pendek di depannya itu.

Mereka akhirnya masuk ke wahana obake itu. Mereka begitu menikmati suasana di dalam. Kurangnya penerangan dan nuansa horor membuat mereka semakin dekat. Tak henti-hentinya Sena memeluk badan Hiruma ketika hantu yang menyeramkan muncul di depan mereka. Hiruma pun begitu menikmati pelukan mereka pun keluar dari wahana itu.

"Kekeke~ kenapa mukamu pucat, Chibi?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ah, nggak ko, Hiruma-san. A…a..aku mungkin cape." ujar Sena.

"Kekeke~ kau tidak bias bohong, Chibi. Kau pasti ketakutan ya?" ujar Hiruma.

"Hehehe, tidak juga." ujar Sena berusaha menutupi ketakutannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti ku belikan gula-gula untukmu." ujar Hiruma. Mereka pun segera pergi dari wahan itu. Lalu mereka membeli dua buah gula-gula dan memakannya bersama.

"Um... Hiruma-san, sepertinya sudah malam. Aku harus segera pulang." ujar Sena.

"Tak usah buru-buru begitu, Chibi. Nanti pasti aku antar pulang." ujar Hiruma.

"Tidak...Tidak...Tidak perlu. Ke rumahku kan harus naik kereta. Sedangkan kereta terakhir tinggal 30 menit lagi." ujar Sena.

"Oh, kalau begitu nanti aku ikut ke rumahmu. Kuantarkan kau ke stasiun." ujar Hiruma.

"Hm.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi apartemenmu kan jauh dari rumahku." ujar Sena.

"Kekekek~ tak usah khawatir, Chibi. Aku bukan anak pendek sepertimu kan?" ujar Hiruma menggoda Sena.

"Hehehe, kau bisa saja." ujar Sena. Mereka berdua pun berlekas pergi dari area festival. Tangan mereka tak pernah lepas menggandeng satu sama lain, terkadang Hiruma merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Sena. Mereka berjalan sambil menikmati gula-gula itu.

Malam itu suasana stasiun telah begitu sepi. Di jalur-jalur kereta hanya dapat dijumpai sampah sisa-sisa aktivitas di pagi hari. Memang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 19.30 pada malam itu. Terdengar suara khas bel di stasiun kereta.

"Ting nong... ning... nong... Gerbong kereta terakhir akan segera masuk ke stasiun ini. Para penumpang diharapkan untuk bersiap-siap. Ting nong... ning... nong.."

"Wah, sepertinya kereta terakhir akan datang sebentar lagi. Bagaimana ini Hiruma-san?" ujar Sena.

"Hm, Hm kalau begitu cepat kau berlari beli tiketnya. Nanti aku akan menunggumu di feron stasiun." ujar Hiruma.

"Baiklah, Hiruma-san." ujar Sena. Ia lekas berlari menuju loket satasiun dengan kecepatan suaranya. Sementara Hiruma berlekas menuju feron kereta yang cukup dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sama-sama menunggu kereta terakhir.

Suara tanda kereta datang terdengar di feron itu.

"Ting...nong..ting...nong..."

Hiruma menyandarkan tubuhnya di salah satu tiang feron di sana. Sampai tiba-tiba suara seorang wanita yang berteriak sangat keras mengagetkan Hiruma. Ia tersentak dan segera bangkit dari tiang itu.

"AAWWWAAAAASSSS!!!!!!!" teriak wanita itu dari sisi feron yang lain dengan sanagt kencang.

"CCCHHHIIIIIIBIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" teriak Hiruma yang segera berlari menuju sumber teriakan wanita itu berbarengan dengan kereta yang baru saja tiba.

TO BE CONTINUED........

^o^ Bikin penasaran kan... wkwkwkwk~~~

ya begitulha~~

tunggu chapter berikutnya aja...


	2. Chapter 2

Pair : HiruxSena

Rating : 16++ *demi keselamatn jiwa dan orientasi pembaca* *be mature people* LOL

Chapter : II

Genre : Sinetron agak Lebay XDD *ditabok* hm.. romantikyu drama gitu x ya.. LoL

Plot & Setting : Emang agak anjlok dari manga ato animenya XDD, agar lebih menarik. *ngeles mode:ON* Gomen..Gomen m(_'_)m

FIRASAT

(Ch.2)

"CHIIIBBIIIII!!!" Hiruma berlari menuju sumber teriakan seiring dengan datangnya kereta.

"KUUSOOO!!!" Hiruma mempercepat larinya seakan ingin mengejar ujung dari gerbong kereta itu.

Nafas Hiruma terengah-engah ketika ia sampai di ujung gerbong kereta itu. Hiruma nampak melihat jauh ke ujung gerbong, seperti mencari sesuatu. Raut wajah Hiruma menampakan rasa cemas dan sangat khawatir. Keringat sudah bercucuran di tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya kian cepat seiring dengan pencarian sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

"Chibi? Dimana kau Chibi? Kuso!!" Hiruma tampak memegang kepalanya, raut wajah cemasnya kini seketika berubah menjadi raut wajah penyesalan.

Ia kini berlari menuju wanita yang berteriak tadi. Dengan wajah cemas yang bercampur kesal ia bertanya pada wanita yang berteriak tadi.

"Mengapa kau berteriak?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada yang tinggi. Tentu saja wanita itu ketakutan ditanya seperti itu, apalagi oleh manusia (??) seperti Hiruma.

"I—I—Itu, a—aku bert—t—teriak untuk...." ujar wanita itu, tiba-tiba.

"Hiruma-san? Ada apa?" suara lemah seorang lelaki memanggil Hiruma. Hiruma segera menengok ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Chibi!" sosok di depan Hiruma dapat merubah kembali raut wajahnya. Ternyata dia Sena, 'sesuatu' yang ia cari di ujung gerbong kereta itu. Hiruma segera mendekati Sena.

Dengan tanpa keraguan Hiruma memeluk tubuh anak itu.

"A---A—Hiruma-san, a—apa ini?" ujar Sena, namun ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Dekapan Hiruma sangat erat menekan tubuh kecilnya. Sedangkan wanita yang berteriak tadi hanya bengong melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Tadi kupikir kau.... Tapi sudah lah..! Kekekeke!!" ujar Hiruma yang melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sena. Kemudian ia tampak menendang-nendang bokong anak itu sambil tertawa "Kekekekek!!"

"Hoy, makhluk aneh! Kau masih ingin tahu kenapa aku berteriak tadi?" ujar wanita yang berteriak tadi.

"Eh....?" Hiruma tampak menoleh ke wanita itu.

"Itu..!" Wanita itu menunjuk ke salah satu sisi rel kereta. Di sana terlihat seekor kucing dan anaknya sedang berbaring di sisi rel.

"Tadi aku melihat anak kucing itu hampir tertabrak kereta, untung saja induknya datang." ujar wanita itu.

"Sudah ya! Kau sudah tahu kan makhluk aneh!" ujar wanita itu lalu masuk ke gerbong kereta.

"Cih... Kukira apa, ternyata hanya kucing." ujar Hiruma.

"Ada apa ini, Hiruma-san? Aku tidak mengerti." ujar Sena.

"Kekekek!! Bukan apa-apa, Chibi. Sudah lupakan saja!" ujar Hiruma.

"Tapi, wajah Hiruma-san sepertinya..." ujar Sena.

"Kau ini tahu apa, Chibi sialan?" ujar Hiruma, ia mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan Sena.

"E---e—eh, gak jadi deh. Hahaha." ujar Sena.

Tentu saja Hiruma tak menceritakan bahwa ia tadi sangat cemas. Hiruma ternyata cemas akibat mimpinya tadi malam. Ia mengira bahwa mimpinya akan benar-benar terjadi, tapi tentu saja ia malu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Sudah sana!! Sebaiknya kau pulang. Hari sudah malam. Aku antar kau sampai rumah. Kau sudah membeli dua karcis, bukan?" ujar Hiruma.

"Iya, b---b—baiklah." ujar Sena, kemudian mereka membalikan tubuh mereka untuk bersama menuju gerbong kereta.

Tapi.....

*suara angin dan jangkrik*

Tapi, yang ada di hadapan mereka hanyalah tiang-tiang feron di seberang mereka, tanpa gerbong kereta yang masih menunggu.

"APAAAA??? Kuso!!!" teriak Hiruma. Tanpa disadari oleh mereka ternyata kereta terakhir di stasiun ini telah melaju. Kini stasiun benar-benar sepi. Hanya mereka berdua dan penjaga stasiun yang sudah akan pulang.

"Hey, kalian. Kenapa masih mengobrol saja? Sebaiknya pulang. Sudah malam !!" ujar salah seorang penjaga stasiun itu.

"Hi---hi—Hiruma-san, bagaimana ini?" ujar Sena, wajahnya sudah cemas. Ia sepertinya tak bisa pulang malam ini.

"Mau gimana lagi, sebaiknya kita pakai strategi-B. Kekekekek!!" seketika itu aura setan Hiruma memenuhi sekeliling tubuhnya.

"A—A—A—Apa itu, Hiruma-san?" ujar Sena yang ketakutan.

"KAU MENGINAP DI RUMAHKU!! KEKEKEKE." ujar Hiruma, kini aura setannya benar-benar memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Ta---ta—tapi..." ujar Sena yang tubuhnya makin mengecil di hadapan Hiruma.

"Tapi apa, Chibi?" ujar Hiruma.

"Tapi, aku belum izin ke kak Mamori." ujar Sena.

"Kenapa mesti izin ke manajer sialan itu? Bukankah seharusnya ia kuliah dan tidak kembali lagi ke Deimon? Salah sendiri ia harus kuliah, menjadi manajer, sekaligus menjadi babysitter-mu. Sudah lah! Itu masalah mudah." ujar Hiruma sambil mengambil bungkus permen karet Free Sugar dari kantong celananya.

"Iya, tapi...." ujar Sena masih ragu.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau masih mau tinggal di sini juga gak apa-apa. Aku mau pulang saja, capek!" ujar Hiruma yang bergegas pergi sambil membuat balon permen karet.

"Ti---tidak, Hiruma-san. Baiklah! Aku ikut denganmu!" ujar Sena yang bergegas mengejar Hiruma.

"Eh...!!" Hiruma menoleh ke belakang, balon permen karetnya pecah, kemudian ia tertawa "Kekekekek~"

***

Malam itu langit begitu cerah, sampai bintang pun tampak bersinar. Mungkin karena tadi sudah hujan.

Kini Hiruma dan Sena sudah sampai di sebuah apartemen mewah, sangat mewah untuk ditempati oleh seorang mahasiswa seperti Hiruma. Tapi itu semua bukan hal yang tidak mungkin bagi Hiruma. Bahkan segala fasilitas di Jepang ini bisa didapatnya dengan mudah, dengan hanya mengeluarkan satu buku *kutukan?*.

Mererka masuk ke sebuah ruangan apartemen itu, mungkin sekelas dengan kelas VIP hotel berbintang lima. Cukup luas untuk sekedar tempat tinggal sendiri.

"Nah, Chibi!! Selamat datang di rumahku." ujar Hiruma sambil membanting tubuhnya ke atas sofa empuk. Sambil mengunyah permen karet, ia membuka kemejanya.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi dulu. Jika kau mau mandi juga pakai saja kamar mandi kamarku. Biar aku mandi di kamar mandi satu lagi. Atau kita mau mandi berdua, hah? Kekekekek." ujar Hiruma.

"Ah, sepertinya aku mandi sendiri saja. Hahah." ujar Sena.

"Kekekek!! Baik kalau begitu, gunakan saja pakaianku sesukamu, Chibi. Tapi ingat! Jangan terlalu lama mandi, sudah malam. Aku gak mau kapten sialan tim Deimon DevilBats sakit gara-gara ini." ujar Hiruma.

"B---ba—baiklah, Hiruma-san!" ujar Sena.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun mandi di tempat terpisah. Setelah selesai mandi, Sena melihat pakaian sudah tersiapkan di atas kasur.

"Pakailah itu, Chibi! Aku gak mau kau harus mencari dan mengacak-acak lemariku. Jadi pakai saja itu." ujar Hiruma yang sedari tadi duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Eh—e—e, baiklah. Terima kasih, Hiruma-san." ujar Sena. Sena kemudian mengambil pakaian itu. Sementara Hiruma masih sibuk mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Ketika Sena sedang mengancingkan bajunya, tiba-tiba tubuh Hiruma sudah ada di belakang tubuh Sena.

"Hi—Hi—Hiruma-san, ada apa?" ujar Sena, ia mencoba membalikan tubuhnya namun tubuh Hiruma lebih cepat mendekap tubuhnya. Tangan-tangan Hiruma sangat kuat merangkul tubuh Sena.

"Tenang saja, Chibi." tangan Hiruma memeluk tubuh Sena semakin kuat membuat anak itu tampak sulit bergerak.

"Ergh, Hiruma-san sudah lepaskan." Sena mengerang tampaknya ia kewalahan dengan pelukan Hiruma.

Sena dapat merasakan detak jantung Hiruma yang semakin cepat.

"Chibi..." Hiruma tampak mendekatkan kepalanya ke kuping Sena. Sesekali Hiruma meniupi tengkuk Sena. Sena kebingungan atas perlakuan Hiruma yang aneh pada malam ini, tapi ia juga tampak menikmati perlakuan itu. Sena memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, dilihatnya wajah Hiruma malam ini

–tampak lain dari biasanya, mengapa ia tampak manis- ujar Sena dalam hatinya. Belum sempat Sena berkata-kata, wajah Hiruma semakin dekat dengannya. Sebuah kecupan mendarat tepat di bibir Sena. –O.O-

Mereka berciuman, namun tak lama. Hiruma segera melepaskan ciuman dan pelukannya.

"Sudah malam, cepat kau tidur sana, Chibi!" ujar Hiruma. Tubuhnya semakin menjauhi Sena. Ia kemudian duduk di ranjang yang cukup besar itu.

Sena masih kebingungan dengan kejadian tadi. Ada sedikit getaran yang menjalar di tubuhnya saat Hiruma memperlakukannya tadi.

"Jadi, kita tidur berdua?" tanya Sena.

"Apa itu yang kau mau, Chibi? Kekekek--" ujar Hiruma.

"Ti—ti—tidak, bukan itu maksudku." ujar Sena dsmbil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi kau mau menempati ranjang ini sendiri? Hah?" ujar Hiruma.

"Bukan gitu juga." ujar Sena.

"Kekekek.... Tenang saja, Chibi. Yang penting kau tidur di sini saja. Aku bisa tidur dimana saja." ujar Hiruma.

"Baiklah. Tapi sepertinya, besok aku harus bangun pagi. Aku harus ke sekolah besok." ujar Sena. Tak lama ponsel Sena berdering, sepertinya sebuah pesan terkirim ke ponselnya.

**Besok sekolah libur**

**akan ada rapat**** dewan guru**

**mendadak****.**

**TOLONG SEBARKAN**

**sumber : Komisi Disiplin Siswa**

**KITA BISA LATIHAN MAX!!**

**.Raimon Taro**

"Ada apa, Chibi?" tanya Hiruma memasang wajah licik.

"Aneh, besok sekolah tiba-tiba libur." ujar Sena.

"Kekekekekek, bagus kalo gitu kau bisa lebih lama lagi di sini." ujar Hiruma tertawa licik. Sena menyadari bahwa ini pasti ulah Hiruma. –Siapa lagi yang bisa mengambil wewenang seperti itu?- pikirnya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku harus latihan besok." ujar Sena.

"Tenang saja, kapten sialan. Latihan kan gak sepagi kau sekolah, bukan?" ujar Hiruma.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku akan tidur." ujar Sena. Ia membantingkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang.

"Tempat tidur Hiruma-san empuk sekali ya?" ujar Sena.

"Kekekeke, sudah kau tidur sana. Aku matikan lampunya ya." ujar Hiruma, kemudian ia mematikan lampu di kamar itu.

"Selamat tidur, Chibi." ujar Hiruma dengan nada yang lembut, namun tak terdengar oleh Sena. Hiruma menundukan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

***

Suasana apartemen Hiruma pada malam itu sangat sepi. Para penghuninya mungkin sudah terbawa ke alam mimpinya masing-masing. Dan tiba-tiba...

"Chiiibbiiiii!!!" Hiruma tampak tersentak kaget. Ia terbangun dari sofanya, keringatnya tampak bercucuran. Sepertinya ia telah bermimpi buruk lagi. Tampak tangannya meremas-remas kepalanya sendiri.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin." Hiruma bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia bergegas menuju kamarnya. Ia menyalakan lampu sehingga terlihatlah sosok tubuh Sena yang sedang berbaring menyamping. Raut wajah Hiruma tampak semakin tenang melihat wajah Sena. Ia mendekati Sena yang tertidur. Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kening Sena. Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat tepat di kening Sena. Kemudian Hiruma mengangkat selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh anak itu. Kemudian Hiruma tersenyum keluar dan kembali tidur di sofa.

***

Keesokan paginya.

"Hiruma...Hiruma-san.... Bangun!!" terdengar suara Sena. Hiruma membuka matanya, ia terbangun karena tubuhnya digoncang-goncangkan oleh Sena.

-Berani sekali anak ini.- pikir Hiruma.

"Hiruma-san. Aku sepertinya terlambat. Aku akan pulang ya." suara Sena makin jelas terdengar.

Hiruma mengangkat tubuhnya dan melihat sosok Sena sedang memakai sepatu.

"Apa harus aku antar, Chibi?" ujar Hiruma. Ia tampak masih setengah sadar.

"Tidak usah, Hiruma-san. aku sudah hafal jalannya." ujar Sena yang sudah siap berdiri di depan pintu.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan, Chibi." ujar Hiruma.

"Baiklah!! Terima kasih, Hiruma-san." Sena kemudian bergegas pergi.

Hiruma yang setengah sadar itu tampak kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Dan ia pun kembali tertidur.

***

Siangnya,

*suara dering ponsel yang keras*

-kuso!!- pikir Hiruma.

"Siapa yang meneleponku siang-siang begini. Aku kan gak ada jadwal kuliah." Hiruma meraih ponselnya, ia menjawabnya sambil berbaring di sofa.

"Hallo... APAAA????!!!!!!" tubuh Hiruma tampak tersentak dan ia terbangun sepenuhnya dari tidurnya.

(to be continued)

Ada apa seh ini??? hahahah~ tunggu ch. berikutnya lah!!


End file.
